You're the One
by NCIS1990
Summary: Another way things could have and should have happened after 8x22
1. Chapter 1

"You're the One"

Author: NCIS1990

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own "Grey's Anatomy" or it's characters.

Summary: Another way things could have (and should have) happened after 8x22.

A/N: I know, yet again I'm starting another story and another set after 8x22, but I feel there are so many ways that could have gone and I want to show whatever comes to mind.

Chapter 1

SCENE: JUST AFTER LEXIE'S DECLARATION

(Mark and Lexie are still standing there.)

Lexie: Mark? Look I-

(She is stopped when Mark breaks the distance between them and kisses her. She is shocked for a second before she starts to kiss him back.. They kiss for a few minutes before Mark breaks the kiss. He looks at her for a second before he walks away. She watches him leave in shock.)

LATER AT JOE'S

(Mark is drinking a scotch at the bar while staring off into space when Derek walks up and sits down next to him.)

Derek: Are you okay?

Mark: No, I'm not.

Derek: What's wrong?

Mark: Lexie, she- She told me she loves me.

Derek: Finally.

Mark: Excuse me? You knew?

Derek: Well, a little, I mean, we had a few conversations about her feelings for you.

Mark: And you didn't think to tell me?

Derek: What was I supposed to do, just throw it into a conversation casually? I couldn't have been the one to tell you, Lexie had to.

Mark: Well she did, a lot. About ten times. And all throughout her speech I just stood there completely stunned, I didn't know what to say or do.

Derek: So what happened?

Mark: (Sighs) I kissed her and then walked away.

Derek: You just walked away? You said nothing?

Mark: No.

Derek: What the hell is the matter with you?

Mark: What was I supposed to say?

Derek: How about "I love you too"?

Mark: I have a girlfriend.

Derek: So you kissed her when you have a girlfriend, but you couldn't say "I love you" when you have a girlfriend?

Mark: Do you have to rub that in my face, I feel bad enough already.

Derek: Fine, sorry. How do you feel about this?

Mark: I'm sitting here drinking scotch so I can avoid going home, how do you think I feel?

Derek: Can you elaborate please?

Mark: (Sighs) Julia wants kids with me, Lexie doesn't, the reason we didn't work is because we don't see the same future. I can't go through all of that with Lexie again, it's just so hard.

Derek: Mark, not once did I hear you say your reasons are that you fell in love with Julia and you don't love Lexie anymore.

Mark: So?

Derek: Mark, it's simple, do you love Julia?

(Mark sighs)

Mark: Not like I should.

Derek: Do you still love Lexie?

Mark: (Sighing again.) I love her more and more everyday.

Derek: Then I think you and Lexie are on the same page, at least about that. And Mark, I think Julia is great, but if you're in love with another woman you can't stay with her and you sure as hell shouldn't try to have a future with her. Everyone involved will just end up miserable. Julia should find someone who loves her like you love Lexie. Love has never been easy, just ask me and Meredith. But if you don't fight for it and go for the more practical solution believe me you'll just be miserable. If you do fight for it then it will all the hell will be worth it in the end.

(Mark sighs and continues to drink his scotch.)

A/N: Hope you liked this first chapter, I hope you liked the new angle I put into the storyline. I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while but I've gone through some serious writer's block. Hopefully this new story has helped the creative juices flow again. Let me know what you think of this and again if any of my stories start to get repetitive please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SCENE: MARK'S APARTMENT A LITTLE WHILE LATER

(Mark walks into the apartment where he sees Julia waiting.)

Julia: Hey, how was your day?

Mark: We need to talk.

Julia: Uh, okay, what's up?

Mark: I don't know how to say this-

Julia: It's okay Mark.

Mark: It is?

Julia: You're not ready to have another baby yet, I get it.

Mark: No, I mean yes, I mean- (sighs) I don't think this is going to work.

Julia: What isn't?

Mark: Us.

Julia: Did I put too much pressure on you, because I'm really fine with us not having a baby right now-

Mark: No, it's not about that.

Julia: Then what the hell is going on?

Mark: It's just-

(They're interrupted when Callie walks in.)

Julia: Callie, you have to talk to Mark for me okay? He's making a big mistake.

Callie: What's going on?

Mark: Nothing Callie, I'm fine.

Julia: He wants to break up.

Callie: What?

Mark: Julia, we do not want to have this conversation in front of Callie.

Julia: Well, I want an explanation and I don't care who's here to hear it, either way it's not going to change is it?

Mark: No, but I don't want to embarrass you.

Julia: Being dumped is embarrassing enough.

Mark: I'm not dumping you, this just isn't going to work out.

Julia: Since when? Yesterday everything was great, we were talking about a future together, what the hell changed?

Mark: (Sighs) What changed is the woman I've always loved with my whole heart told me she loved me tonight, and I love her too.

(Julia's face changes from anger to hurt and they hear the door shut. Julia turns her head to see that Callie has left.)

Mark: Look Julia-

Julia: Why?

Mark: Why what?

Julia: So many things. Why did it take Lexie so long to admit that she loved you? Why did it take you getting serious with someone else for her to finally realize it? Why did it just take her admitting that for you to throw all we had away in an instant? Why did I waste months of my life with you if you could never be in this relationship 100%? Why-(She starts to cry.) Why couldn't you love me? Just why?

Mark: Julia, (Sighs) Lexie is not a vindictive person. She didn't tell me she loves me out of jealousy. She- She didn't just tell me, she went into detail about how much she loves me, and I love her just as much. I think we've always been in love with each other but because of how much we'd gone through together we just wanted to take the easy way out and let go, but it was always there, and it's never going to go away. I'm so sorry I put you in this situation, I'm so sorry that you got hurt, but I can't be sorry for doing this because in the long run this is going to hurt less for you than it would have if we had stayed together and tried to make a future together if my heart was never 100% with you. We just would have ended up miserable for the rest of our lives because we aren't with the people we were meant for. We can't just pretend it isn't there because I feel bad enough I ended up taking months of the time you could have spent finding the one you're meant to be with, I don't want to take up anymore of your time.

Julia: But what if you are the one I'm meant to be with?

Mark: I'm not.

Julia: How do you know?

Mark: Because if I was the one for you there wouldn't be another woman I was in love with. If I was the one for you I wouldn't have had to think twice about having a baby with you, I would have just done it. If I was the one for you we would have been happy the rest of our lives together. But none of that is true. I know you will find that person Julia, you're great, but I'm not that person for you and no matter how hard we could try it won't change anything.

(Julia looks down and sighs.)

Julia: Okay, I guess this is for the best then, but I'm going to give you some advice, if you love Lexie as much as you say you do, then never let her go again. If you run into problems you better fight like hell for her, because not a lot of people are lucky enough to find what you and Lexie have, so don't take advantage of it more than you already have. I'm going to go, I'll get my stuff while you're at work tomorrow.

(She walks towards the door and Mark calls out to her.)

Mark: Julia?

Julia: (Turning her head to face him.) Yeah?

Mark: Thank you.

Julia: Well, based on your reasons for breaking up with me I guess I better thank you too.

(Julia walks out.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT MEREDITH'S HOUSE

(Mark rings the doorbell and waits. A few seconds later Lexie answers the door in her pajamas.)

Lexie: What- What are you doing here?

Mark: I love you.

(Lexie looks at him shocked.)

Mark: I'm sorry, uh, about tonight, I'm sorry about kissing you and then just walking away, but I needed to figure out some things. I was surprised you know, after everything we had gone through I thought we were finished. I thought I had moved on but you telling me that made me realize that I hadn't, and I couldn't. I could never move on from you Lex, I tried, so hard, but you've always been the one for me and you always will be the one for me. But I need to know that if we do this that you're in this 100% and aren't going to walk out on me again. I know I made mistakes too but you walked away from me twice and it nearly killed me both times so-

(He is stopped when Lexie cups his face and kisses him.)

Lexie: I know, I know I was always walking away from you when things got complicated and I'm so sorry I put you through that. I don't want to screw this up again so I'm going to promise you that whenever we run into a road block we'll work through it together. I'm not going to let anything scare me away again. But you have to promise me you won't try to pressure me into something I'm not ready for. I do want kids Mark, I do, but I'm not ready yet. I'll be happy to spend time with Sofia and you and take care of her, but I'm not ready to get pregnant. I'm not saying we have to wait like 10 years. I gave up on that damn ten year plan a long time ago because, well, I never planned on you but I found you and that was great. I'm just asking you to be patient and hold onto the fact that someday we will have kids of our own, because we will. You're the only man I've ever seen as the father of my children and I'm determined to make that happen. So for now can we please just focus on the fact that we love each other and then go from there.

Mark: (Nods) I can do that.

(He kisses her again.)

Lexie: We do have a problem though.

Mark: What?

Lexie: Well, I said I love you about 15 times tonight and you've only said it once, so...

Mark: Ah, well, why don't we go up to your room and I'll tell you and show you as many times as you want?

Lexie: Mm, I like that plan.

(They walk up the stairs with Mark continuously telling her "I love you".)

A/N: Well there's the second chapter, phew, it was a long one. I wanted to get the Julia break-up out of the way and Mark and Lexie's reconciliation. I also wanted a brief period where Mark and Lexie talked about their issues and then of course a little fluff at the end. I'll try to update this and my other stories soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

THE NEXT MORNING AT MEREDITH'S HOUSE

(Lexie wakes up and adjusts her eyes to the light shining through her window. She looks over to the other side of the bed and sees Mark sleeping right next to her with his arm draped around her waist. She smiles and reaches out a hand to stroke his cheek. Mark stirs a few minutes later and wakes up. He smiles.)

Mark: Good morning.

Lexie: Good morning. I forgot how cute you are when you're sleeping.

Mark: Oh really? Shame on you because I've never forgotten how cute you are.

Lexie: Maybe it's your hair and smooth face that's throwing me off. We have to have a serious conversation about this.

Mark: What, you don't like it?

Lexie: No, I love you in anything, it just doesn't look like you. You don't look like my Mark.

Mark: One, I've always been your Mark, and two, I get it, it's kind of like when you dyed your hair blonde.

Lexie: Oh right, because all blondes are badass or fun and I'm a brunette. I believe those were your exact words.

Mark: I was an ass at the time, I'm very sorry, in truth you looked pretty damn hot.

Lexie: Oh really, so do you think I should dye it back to blonde?

Mark: Don't you dare, my Lexie is a brunette.

Lexie: And my Mark has salt and pepper hair and a beard. You see my point.

Mark: (Laughing) Okay, no more hair dye and I'm going to stop using a razor.

Lexie: Good.

(She gives him a kiss. She rolls over on top of him and they continue to make out. They are interrupted when they hear a phone going off.)

Mark: (Groaning) That's me.

Lexie: Here.

(She leans over and reaches into the pocket of Mark's pants. She takes out his cell phone and relaxes into her position again and looks at the caller ID.)

Lexie: (Handing him the phone.) It's Callie, do you want me to leave?

Mark: No, stay right where you are. (He presses the "talk" button and puts the phone to his ear.) Hey Callie.

Callie: (Over the phone) Where the hell are you?

Mark: Good morning to you too.

Callie: I've been waiting for you to come home all night.

Mark: Why?

Callie: I need to talk to you about what happened last night.

Mark: Why couldn't that wait until today?

Callie: Because I need to tell you that I think you're about to do something stupid.

Mark: Callie-

Callie: If you break up with Julia and get back together with Lexie you are making a big mistake. Julia's perfect for you and Lexie's not.

(Lexie rolls her eyes and gets out of bed. She walks over to her dresser and takes out some sweats and starts to put them on.)

Mark: Callie, stop and shut up, we'll talk about this later.

(He doesn't give her time to react before he ends the call.)

Mark: Lex-

Lexie: What the hell is her problem? I get that things are going to be different this time because she's the mother of your child so she's a little more involved in your life than she used to be. But she has no right to judge you on your love life. Yes, I know, I walked away when I found out about Sofia, and I regret that. But at the time I didn't know how to deal with the fact that my boyfriend was having a baby with his lesbian best friend. But I like to think I've grown a lot in the last year. Taking care of Zola has taught me a lot and the way I should have always looked at it was Sofia's a part of you and I love you so I can love Sofia like she's my own. But will Callie even give me a chance, no. Because all of the sudden I'm not good enough for you, I don't match up to Julia. (She starts to cry.) Damn it and I was smiling two minutes ago.

(Mark gets up and takes her into his arms.)

Mark: Shh, please don't cry, okay?

Lexie: Sorry, it's just- When you showed up here last night I was relieved that I even got a second- scratch that third chance with you. This past year when I watched you with Julia it just made me realize how stupid I was for ever leaving you and the fact that I could have lost you for good kills me. I just want things to go well this time, I really want to spend more time with Sofia but how can I do that if Callie hates me?

Mark: Callie doesn't hate you. I just think the line between mother of my child and best friend has blurred to her. But don't worry I'm going to make everything clear to her, okay?

Lexie: (Wiping her eyes) Okay. Sorry about my breakdown.

Mark: Hey, we both want to make this work, and to do that we have to let each other share our feelings. So we're off to a good start. Plus, it just gave me another reason to hold you in my arms.

Lexie: (Giggling) You don't have to have a reason to do that, I welcome it anytime.

Mark: Oh yeah? Well I have a little time before work so why don't we go back to bed and I'll hold you a little more, maybe more than that.

Lexie: Mm, that sounds good.

(She kisses him and they fall back on the bed.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT CALLIE'S APARTMENT

(Callie answers the door when she hears a knock. She finds Mark standing there.)

Mark: We have to talk.

(He walks past her.)

A/N: There you go, chapter 3. A little lightheartedness and drama. I just wanted to make things a little different to see Callie's reaction to them getting back together. Don't worry there will be plenty of fluff in future chapters. Hope you all like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CONTINUED FROM THE LAST SCENE

(Callie shuts the door.)

Callie: You sound upset.

Mark: That's because I am. I don't know where you got the idea you have a right to choose who I should have in my life, but I'd like to clear up the fact that you don't.

Callie: What?

Mark: Just because we had a baby together does not mean you get to have an opinion on every aspect of my life. I would understand if you didn't know the person and were worried they would be bad around Sofia. But you know Lexie and you know she's good with Sofia so you have no right to have an opinion.

Callie: You're my best friend Mark. If there's a chance you could get hurt than I do have a right to have an opinion.

Mark: I'm not going to get hurt.

Callie: Lexie has already walked out on you twice, what makes you think she isn't going to do it again?

Mark: Because this time we actually talked about what drove us apart in the past. The first time with Sloan all I did was say "Lexie and I will do this." and "Lexie and I will do that." without even asking what Lexie wanted. I didn't take her feelings into consideration and she had to walk away because she was being pushed into something she wasn't ready for. I didn't understand that then but I do now. And when I told her about Sofia I guess she saw the same pattern emerging. Our problems were always because we weren't on the same page.

Callie: I still don't get it Mark, you know Julia wants the same things as you, why waste your time with someone who isn't ready for what you're ready for?

Mark: How can you say that? Weren't you and Arizona once in a similar predicament? You wanted children, Arizona didn't. Why did you "waste" your time getting back with her?

Callie: Because I love her.

Mark: Bingo, I love Lexie, and I always will. If I go out there and try to have a future with Julia or anyone else I would have never been satisfied because they're not the woman I love, they're not the one, Lexie is. No matter what crap we've been through in the past together I've always felt that way and I always will.

Callie: But Julia-

Mark: Why aren't you getting this, how many times do I have to explain it to you? I get you liked Julia, but at one point you liked Lexie too.

Callie: I still like her.

Mark: Well she and I aren't getting that message.

Callie: What did she say? Did you tell her what I said on the phone this morning?

Mark: I didn't have to, she was right next to me when you said it.

Callie: You broke up with Julia last night and then went straight to Lexie's bed?

Mark: I don't want to waste anymore time. And Julia knows why I broke up with her, I think we left things on an amicable note. You're getting off point here, Lexie was hurt when she heard what you said. She thinks you hate her. She actually said to me she wants to spend more time with Sofia but doesn't feel like that's going to happen because of your feelings towards our relationship.

Callie: I'll talk to her and apologize, of course she can see Sofia, but Mark I still think you're making a mistake.

Mark: God, I can't have this conversation anymore, it's like talking to a brick wall. Let me summarize what I've said in the last few minutes. I love Lexie, I'm going to be with Lexie, she is going to spend time with me and Sofia. If you can't accept that, then maybe we're not friends anymore. Maybe from now on we should just be Sofia's parents, nothing more. I can't have a best friend who dictates all the decisions I make, so I guess the ball's in your court.

(Mark walks past her and walks out. Callie sighs.)

LATER AT THE HOSPITAL

(Lexie is standing by the entrance of the hospital with two to-go cups of coffee and a paper bag in her hands. She smiles when she sees Mark walk up to her.)

Lexie: (Holding out the bag and one of the to-go cups) Bone dry cappuccino and blueberry scone?

Mark: (Smiling) Thank you, you didn't have to do that. I could've always harassed one of my interns into getting it for me.

Lexie: (Laughing) You could've, but are any of them as pretty as me?

Mark: You got a point there. Plus none of them would strip naked for me, although there was this one girl a few years ago.

Lexie: Really? You don't say.

Mark: Yep, see this one intern, whom I was warned to stay away from by the way, came to my hotel room one night, talking about her amazement about this patient who I had restored her voice. Then she came in, took off all of her clothes, and repeatedly said "teach me".

Lexie: Oh really, well then that girl was pretty damn smart.

Mark: That's why I fell in love with her.

(He kisses her.)

Lexie: Yep, that was definitely the best decision I've ever made in my life. (Pause) How was it with Callie this morning?

Mark: (Sighs) Well, she says she doesn't hate you but she just doesn't get me. I really think she's not my friend anymore.

Lexie: (Rubbing his arm sympathetically) I'm sure that's true, but if you want, I'll be your friend, and if you're a good boy maybe we can even reenact the "teach me" night later.

Mark: Best friend ever.

(Lexie laughs as Mark kisses her again.)

A/N: There you go, the Callie confrontation with some good old Slexie fluff at the end. I hope you liked it and I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SCENE: SGMW LATER THAT DAY

(Arizona is doing paperwork at the nurse's station when Callie walks up to her.)

Callie: Hey, have you seen Mark or Lexie?

Arizona: No, I haven't seen either of them at all today.

Callie: Damn, I need to talk to them.

Arizona: Why? What's going on?

Callie: Mark broke up with Julia.

Arizona: What?

Callie: Yep.

Arizona: For Lexie?

Callie: Yeah, I guess she told him she was still in love with him or something so he broke up with Julia.

Arizona: Wait, when did this happen?

Callie: Last night. I walked into Mark's apartment and he and Julia were having an argument because he wanted to break up. It was because of Lexie.

Arizona: Wow.

Callie: Yeah, now I need to apologize.

Arizona: Wait for what?

(Callie is silent.)

Arizona: Calliope?

Callie: This morning I called Mark and I told him breaking up with Julia was a mistake Then I said something like "Julia's perfect for you and Lexie isn't."

Arizona: Calliope!

Callie: And the worst part is Lexie was right next to him and heard the whole thing.

Arizona: Okay, if I didn't love you so much I would be yelling at you right now in so many swear words that if we were on a TV show you would hear nothing but bleeps.

Callie: (Scoffs) You liked Julia too, you know?

Arizona: Yes, I did like Julia and I'm sorry it didn't work out but in all honesty I'm not surprised.

Callie: What the hell are you talking about?

Arizona: Did you honestly think if Mark had stayed with Julia and created a future with her that he would have been truly happy?

Callie: He was happy with Julia, you saw that.

Arizona: But he wasn't the happiest that he had ever been, you and I both know that. You are his best friend, you know that no matter what they've gone through Mark has always been in love with Lexie. That never stopped and it's not something you can just turn off because you've met someone else. Mark tried to move on with Julia and as much as he may have cared about her and as right for him she may have been on paper, she's not the one for him. I like Lexie and I know you like Lexie and we both know she's great with kids so she would never put Sofia in harms way. So if Mark has a chance to be with the love of his life and make it work with her this time than I back him up 100%, and you should too.

(Arizona walks away.)

LATER THAT NIGHT AT MARK'S APARTMENT

(Lexie is sitting on the couch with Sofia in her lap reading to her when Callie walks in. Lexie looks up.)

Lexie: Mark had to run out and get some diapers, he was running low. Do you want to take Sofia until he gets back?

Callie: Of course not, it's his night with her.

Lexie: Okay, I just didn't know how you would feel about me being alone with Sofia.

Callie: I don't think you're the devil Lexie.

Lexie: Okay. (She looks down to see Sofia fast asleep.) I should put her down.

(Lexie carefully stands up and carries Sofia to her nursery. Callie looks at the book Lexie was reading as Lexie walks out.)

Callie: "Momma do you Love Me." I've never heard of it.

Lexie: I read it to Zola when I baby sit her and she really likes it so I brought it over to see if Sofia would like it.

Callie: Well, she must have, we usually have to spend hours trying to get her to sleep.

Lexie: Ah, so either she likes the story or I bore her.

(Callie laughs. They stand in uncomfortable silence for a minute until Callie speaks up.)

Callie: I was hoping you would be here. I owe you an apology. I was completely out of line this morning when I said that to Mark and I'm really sorry it hurt your feelings.

Lexie: It's okay, I know you liked Julia and you're just looking out for Sofia.

Callie: No but see, it's not okay. Yes I did like Julia and I won't lie when I say I was rooting for her and Mark to end up together. But I do care about Mark's happiness no matter who that is with. I do like you Lexie and I'm sorry you feel like I don't. It's just, with everything you and Mark went through I thought it was best for you two to just give up, but that would have been completely stupid. If I had given up everytime Arizona and I hit road blocks I'd still be single. No one ever said love was easy. In fact what I've learned from my experience is that the fight is all worth it in the end if you're with the person you're meant to be with. I should have realized that and I shouldn't have judged you and Mark for wanting to give everything another chance. In fact I respect that because I know Mark has never and will never love anyone as much as he loves you.

Lexie: (Smiling slightly) I love him too. I'm lucky I got another chance with him and I'm not going to take that for granted. One thing I've learned in the last year is that I can't live without Mark. I hate that it took me almost losing him for good for me to realize that, but I got lucky. I just want you to know that I'm completely committed to him and I'm completely committed to Sofia. I'm not going anywhere this time no matter how messy things get.

Callie: (Smiling) I'm glad to hear that.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

(Mark walks into the apartment with a grocery bag in his hand. As he puts his keys down he sees Lexie lying on the couch fast asleep. He smiles and walks over to her. He sits on the end of the couch and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Lexie stirs and wakes up. She smiles.)

Lexie: Hey.

Mark: Hey, sorry I took so long but there were a few extra things I realized I needed.

Lexie: It's okay.

Mark: Is Sofia sleeping.

Lexie: Yeah, she's out like a light.

Mark: Good. (He gives her a kiss.)

Lexie: Callie stopped by.

Mark: Uh oh.

Lexie: No, no uh oh. It was actually very pleasant. We talked and we came to an understanding. Everything's fine now.

Mark: (Smiling) Good. I'm glad.

Lexie: Me too.

(They kiss again.)

Lexie: Man, I missed this apartment, I had forgotten how at home I felt here.

Mark: Really? Well, do you want to get reaquainted with the bedroom?

Lexie: (Laughing) You have a one track mind you know that?

Mark: Damn right.

(He kisses her again.)

A/N: There you go! Sorry it's taken so long to update but I keep getting hit with writer's block. I hope you liked this chapter! On a side note, "Momma do you Love Me?" is a book I used to love when I was little that my parents read to me all of the time. Let me know what you think!


End file.
